Será?
by Nike-chan
Summary: Problemas surgem e um grande sentimento ameaçado. Mas será que é amor? Ou tudo nunca existiu? Será que uma crise pode ser superada? Será que nada mais importa? 1XR EM CRISE songfic FINAL ONLINE
1. Chapter 1

_"Será_ - Legião Urbana

Resumo - Problemas surgem e um grande ameaçado. Mas será que é amor? Ou tudo nunca existiu? Será que uma crise pode ser superada? Será que nada mais importa? 1XR (em crise) songfic

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Prólogo

_Num beco de uma pequena cidadezinha terráquea, se encontrava um homem particularmente alegre. Um espécime asqueroso, de terno Armani e dentes podres. Rugia sempre ao olhar o relógio._

_Mas seu anseio chegara ao fim._

_- Yuy! Até que enfim, homem!_

_Um belo rapaz, de estatura média, olhos azuis, se aproxima._

_As roupas sujas de graxa e a expressão pesada denunciavam um longo e exaustivo dia de trabalho. Vindo da antiga oficina quarteirões perto dali, o jovem mecânico, friamente, mede o outro. Enfim, joga-lhe um pacote aos pés._

_- Pode conferir._

_Com os olhos brilhando, o homem pega a encomenda, desajeitadamente e faz menção de abrí-la. Mas pára. Olha para o lado repetidas vezes. Seu rosto ficara vermelho, escorrendo suor. Abre uma mala de viagem e guarda o conteúdo._

_- Confio em você, garoto. - diz, sorrindo amistosamente._

_- E o dinheiro?_

_- Calma, rapaz!- brinca, andando em direção às ruas._

_O jovem o encara, sério, fazendo com que o suor do outro aumente mais ainda. A camisa lhe sufoca._

_- Ca... calma, meu rapaz!.. Eu vou pa ... pagar-lhe! Só estava brincando._

_Heero senta-se no chão e abre a carteira, quase vazia, esperando seu pagamento. Algo cai, mas ele apanha rapidamente, antes que o homem perceba._

_Era uma foto. A foto dela._

_- Se eu não o conhecesse diria que está triste, Yuy._

_É respondido com um olhar congelante. Prefere se calar._

_- O dinheiro._

_- Aqui... - o homem deposita uma pequena quantia na carteira do moço. - É o que vale por um primeiro trabalho._

_Heero não reclamou. Podia matá-lo, se chegasse a querer enganá-lo. Mesmo assim, intimamente, se irritou._

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Oi galera!!!!! Bão, está aí mais um 1xR, raro por aqui, mas feito com muito carinho.**

**Esse é apenas o prologo da história. O songfic vem no capítulo seguinte.**

**Espero q gostem, pq eu até sonhei com essa história...!!!!**

**Ah, uma review pode fazer alguém muito feliz, tá! D**

**Bjus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! x)**

**Desculpa pela demora...**

**Muito obrigada pela review, Kikumaru (mudou de nick?). Você é uma das únicas que me dão a felicidade de ler 1XR... Valeu msm!**

**E obrigada Bruna... eu tava dando prioridade pra outro fanfic (que tava pra lá de atrasado XP) mas não se preocupe! Vou atualizar rapidinho tá!**

**Esta é a primeira parte do songfic. Espero coments... Bjbj**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**_"Será?"_**

A porta se abre fazendo Relena vir correndo da cozinha. Um pouco despenteada e com o rosto vermelho, ela se aproxima rapidamente de Heero.

- Já está tarde - ela disfarça um sorriso - achei que tinha acontecido algo.

Cansado, o rapaz a ignora, se esparramando no sofá.

A pequena sala estava escura e fria. Apesar de minúsculo, aquele apartamento não ficava nem um pouco aquecido, menos ainda aconchegante.

- Vou trazer um cobertor pra você. - a garota se prontificou.

- Não precisa.

- Então pegar um prato. Fiz a comida que você gosta...

- Não, obrigado. Estou sem fome.

O tom ríspido a irritava. Mas [ela precisava se controlar.

- Tudo bem. - sorria - Você deve ter tido um dia cheio.

Ele já fechara os olhos quando sentiu mãos massageando seus ombros.

Relena dedilhava seu pescoço passando as mãos para o tórax do rapaz, fazendo-lhe carícias. Depois arrancou dele a camisa manchada.

Heero percebia o esforço que ela fazia, apesar dos carinhos, para não se sujar também.

Ao sentir os beijos no pescoço, ele a afastou.

_**Tire suas mãos de mim**_

A moça se assustou, mas continuou com os beijos até ser afastada de novo.

- O que foi, Heero?

- Vou tomar um banho - disse, virando o rosto.

- Depois você vai... - ela puxa-lhe o braço mas é violentamente repelida.

Nisso, Heero a deixa sozinha e vai para o banheiro.

_**Eu não pertenço a você**_

- Heero!

A moça grita batendo na porta, mas a única resposta é o barulho do chuveiro.

_**Não é me dominando assim**_

O ex-piloto entra na água de roupa e tudo. Espera que a água gelada acalme sua irritação.

Mas _aquela_ voz feminina ainda o perturbava.

**_Que você vai me entender_**

Se vestindo rapidamente, Heero tenta ignorar a moça.

- Aonde vai?

- Sair - o garoto diz ao amarrar o cadarço do tênis.

Relena pegou seu casaco (um cor creme, luxuoso). O namorado acompanhava com os olhos.

- Vou com você.

Ela o encarava com ar decidido. Já ia procurando os sapatos quando viu o moço passar por ela, ir até a sala e abrir a porta.

Antes de sair, ele diz:

- Quero ficar sozinho.

_**Eu posso até estar sozinho**_

Na rua, as poucas pessoas que passavam podiam ver o escândalo vindo daquela pequena varanda. Uma bonita moça loura (não a conheciam de algum lugar?), gritava para um jovem que saíra do prédio apressadamente.

- Heero!

"Pare!"

O moço fechava os olhos, apertava o punho e apressava o passo. Seu coração batias rápido.

"Relena..."

Sem olhar para trás ele seguia. Não tinha rumo, mas estava firme.

_**Mas eu sei muito bem aonde estou**_

Avistou uma praça. Sentou-se num banco deixando pender a cabeça. Olhava para os pés. Aquele par de tênis surrado - o único que ele tinha. Comparava ao luxo das roupas, também dos modos da namorada.

Eles eram tão diferentes...

E enquanto isso Relena estava debruçada em sua cama. Com os olhos cheios d'água, agarrada a seu _ursinho marrom**¹**_, ela lembrava de tempos difíceis. A guerra não conseguira separá-los, então... por que tudo isso agora?

Não era justo...

_**Você pode até duvidar**_

_**Acho que isso não é amor**_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_CONTINUA..._

_¹ o ursinho que ela ganhou do Heero no último episódeo de Gundam Wing._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flashback - 3 anos atrás..._**

_-197 A/C- Conferência Internacional na MO3_

_A vice-ministra do Exterior, Relena Darlian, fugia do salão principal. Foram tantos discursos, tantas pessoas. Demais para sua cabeça._

_O prédio governamental tinha uma bonita e moderna arquitetura e um ainda mais belo jardim._

_Sentado na grama, um formoso rapaz distraía-se com a paisagem da nova colônia._

_Estava mesmo distraído até encontrar os olhos turquesa da vice-ministra._

_Sorrindo, Relena se aproximou._

_- Você não consegue viver sem mim, não é Heero?_

_Ele rosnou, mas logo retribuiu o sorriso._

_- E nem você sem mim._

**Será só imaginação?**

**Será que nada vai acontecer?**

_- Eles não precisam mais de mim, Heero._

_Séria, Relena aproximou seu rosto ao do garoto._

_- Me leva._

_- Você tem que ficar - ele disse, acompanhando o sussurro da outra - Você pertence ao povo e precisa cuidar dele._

_Ajoelhando na frente do rapaz, ela inclinou-se sobre ele. Encostando os lábios em sua orelha, Relena sussurrou bem devagar:_

_- Acontece que eu quero ser egoísta!.._

_Horas mais tarde, em um quarto de pensão, podia-se ouvir os seus gemidos..._

**Será que é tudo isso em vão?**

**Será que nós vamos conseguir vencer?**

**_Fim do Flashback_**

**OooooooooooooO**

**Curto?**

**Achei necessário que este capítulo ficasse isolasdo (por ser um flashback). Acho que ficou meio meloso... mas o resto do fic continua no rítmo dos outros capítulos.**

**Mas até o Heero tem seus momentos Don Juan, né! (lembro do penúltimo ep. da série...)**

**Obrigada pelo elogio, Pérola!**

**E Layla (Kikumaru é por causa do Eiji de The Prince of Tennis? - minha irmãzinha ama ele x), sim, demoramos pra postar! Mas no fim vale a pena, né!**

**Você está na comunidade de 1xR no orkut??????**

**Bom, bj pra todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Nike-chan**

PS: Já digitei o fic todo, por isso a atualização será mais fast! - garota feliz -


	4. Chapter 4

**Presentinho... Postei o flashback e este cap. na mesma noite. Espero que gostem!**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Heero estava na oficina.

Perdido nas lembranças foi ao único lugar que conhecia naquela cidade: a maldita oficina que o deixava emporcalhado todos os dias.

Mas, pelo menos ali, ele tinha um pouco de paz.

Andou até a pequena mesa que servia de escrivaninha. Em cima dela, já estavam suas novas recomendações.

_"Ótimo trabalho, Yuy._

_Estas peças nos serão de grande ajuda._

_O mercado negro precisa de pessoas como você: discretas e talentosas..."_

Um caderninho, descrevendo os novos serviços do rapaz, era despedaçado, até não sobrar nada.

- Imbecis...

**_Nos perdemos entre monstros_**

**_Da nossa própria criação_**

E ainda podia ouvir as súplicas de Relena. Aquela voz soava clara em sua mente.

No fim, era só ela que lhe interessava.

O resto do mundo não importava. Todos pareciam tão mesquinhos, tudo sempre parecera tão cruel...

Então por que não voltava pra ela?

_**Serão noites inteiras**_

_**Talvez por medo da escuridão**_

Se espreguiçou numa cadeira.

Ele não podia dormir e relaxar era impossível.

**_Ficaremos acordados_**

Já no apartamento, Relena, jogada na cama, permanecia calada, com os olhos inchados. Tentava não perder as esperanças.

_**imaginando alguma solução**_

"Será que ele volta?"

"Por que eu não volto?"

_**pra que esse nosso egoísmo**_

_**não destrua o nosso coração.**_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_CONTINUA..._

****


	5. Chapter 5

4:50 AM

Relena ouve um barulho.

**Será só imaginação?**

É da porta da frente se abrindo.

A jovem permanece na cama, se encolhe e aperta forte seu ursinho contra o peito.

Alguém pára na entrada do quarto.

**Será que nada vai acontecer?**

Ela, que estava virada para o lado contrário, só sente uma mão tocar em seu braço.

- Você voltou.

Ela sente a mão de Heero acariciá-la e depois os lábios dele beijando seu corpo.

- Eu quero tentar de novo.

Os olhos da garota se enchem de lágrimas.

- Tem... tem certeza, Heero?

Ele baixa a cabeça.

**Será que é tudo isso em vão?**

**Será que nós vamos conseguir vencer?**

O rapaz vislumbra o rosto da namorada. Ela ainda segurava as lágrimas. Mas nunca aqueles olhos azuis brilharam tanto.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de tentar, Relena. Eu amo você.

- Heero...

_**Brigar pra que**_

_**Se é sem querer**_

- Somos sempre só nós dois, não é, meu amor?

Relena diz, encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

_**Quem é que vai nos proteger?**_

_**-**_ Nós precisamos aprender a ser mais tolerantes. Eu e você, Relena, - ele passa o braço ao redor do corpo da moça - porque só seremos felizes juntos.

_**Será que vamos ter que responder**_

_**pelos erros a mais**_

_**eu e você**_

_Naquela manhã o sol brilhou para uma nova etapa._

_Heero precisava de um novo emprego._ _O casal pretendia viver nas colônias..._

**OoooooooooooooooooooooO**

**- fanfic escrito de 20/04/2005 a 13/02/2007 (wow!)**

**_Fim!!!!! Finalmente P_**

**Essa foi uma história muito especial pra mim, pois começou com uns devaneios meus à noite, um sonho... O trecho _"Tire suas mãos de mim..."_ aparecia na minha mente com a imagem do Heero, incomodamente perturbado com as carícias constantes da Relena.**

**Como já escrevi várias histórias bem românticas com esse casal (e nenhuma postada, inclusive meu primeiro fic... vergonha XD) nunca tinha efetivado algo dramático como este.**

**Sim, eu sofri com a Relena. (**

**Uma briga é sempre complicada e, entre um casal que se ama, deixa grandes feridas em ambas as partes. Necessita de muita paciência e sacrifício mútuo para que o caso seja resolvido. Muito mais para que continuem juntos.**

**É, galerinha, o tema é "superando barreiras". Quando comecei a escrever não fazia idéia de como a história terminaria (os personagens das minhas histórias sempre acabam ganhando vida própria... XD por isso dificilmente eu faço o que quero nos meus fanfics).**

**Fico feliz por eles terem se acertado.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews. De coração. Ah, comentem o fim da história, tá!**

**Em breve postarei mais histórias (aquelas antigas de q eu falei, 1xR me inspira a tantas songs!)**

**Bjbj**

**Nike-chan**

PS: comentário maior que a fic O.ó Como devem ter percebido esse fic era pra ser oneshot, mas quando pensei na hora de digitar... que desgosto. O bom é que ficou por etapas e deixou mais suspense na história - muahahahahahahaha XP


End file.
